Leslie All Over Again
by NashLeneJacKim
Summary: Now that Leslie is dead, Jesse has to move on. When his family moves out, and meets his new neighbors Fletcher and Olive. Will he see himself and Leslie in Olive and Fletcher? Will it be Leslie All Over Again? If it will,who will die? Olive? or Fletcher? and How? From the author that brought you "History Brought Us Together" Contest inside! Rated T Just in Case!
1. Moving On, Moving Out

**AN: HEY GUYS, SO THIS MY FIRST CROSSOVER AND MY SECOND FAN FIC STORY, FOR THOSE OF YOU ALL PURE FOLIVE FANS, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY FOLIVE FAN FIC, NOT TRYING TO BE SHOW OFF, BUT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT YOU.I HAVE GOTTEN MANY REVIEWS, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS HERE AS WELL. WELL LET'S GET STARTED.**

**Leslie All Over Again**

**Chapter 1-Moving on, Moving out.**

**JESSE'S P.O.V.**

"_You're friend Leslie's Dead," _

"_You're friend Leslie's Dead," _

"_You're friend Leslie's Dead,"_

I remember when my father said this and I will never forget what Leslie taught me.

"_Just keep your mind wide open!" _

Leslie Burke, she was an only child, she was my first and only best friend, okay maybe not only but she's the best friend I will never forget. A year ago the tragic thing just happened to our friendship, she died, but I never cry about it anymore, because I know she won't be going to hell. There is a place, where we used to rule, that always remind of her. Terabithia, that's what it's called, Maybelle and I are the new rulers of Terabithia.

Maybelle Aarons, she is my younger sister, the Princess of Terabithia. Like me, she was pretty close with Leslie as well; Leslie gave a bunch of her dolls to Maybelle. After Leslie died, I see Leslie in her, very adventurous- but a crybaby. From all my four sisters, she's the closest im to.

And me, Jesse Aarons, the King of Terabithia. I don't have many friends since Leslie, actually Janice, this used to be 8th grader bully, was being nice to me after Leslie died. Leslie helped her and gave her advice after now that she was being bullied. Janice graduated last year. My only friend left is Ms. Edmunds, actually I like Ms. Edmunds I mean like _'like like'_. But nothing more, I just….admire her. Although, I got a bit mad her when Leslie died. If I hadn't go with her that day, Leslie wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have went to Terabithia all alone and maybe I could have saved her when that rope got broken!

Who am I kidding, I haven't gotten over when Leslie died. Right now im sobbing, just remembering that day when my father told me she died, when I dint believe him! Leslie's father telling me that her daughter loved me, regretting the fact that I dint know that! Of course she loved me, but as a friend I guess. The Regrets, what I should have done! Maybe I could have saved her! I should have invited her! But no it was because of selfish me, wanted Ms. Edmunds by myself! I should have spent time with her more! Why dint she come earlier to my life! Or not because knowing her more, would make it hurt more.

Well today, im actually upset, my dad finally got a real job and we're…moving. Its sad to think that Maybelle and I are leaving Terabithia. Leaving my memories with Leslie. I think that should be good, move on about Leslie.

Were moving tomorrow, but I promised myself, _One day, ill live in a house, a house near Teribithia. So one day I can go back to those precious memories._ I am , I am gonna do that! For Leslie, so I can show her that I never forgot her, that I never abandon Teribithia, that someday Maybelle and I will come back.

**AN: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I ACTUALLY NEED HELP WITH THE OTHER PART OF THE STORY SO A LUCKY REVIEWER WILL GET TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN AHEAD OF THE FAN FIC. SO I KNOW THIS IS CHILDISH, BUT WHOEVER GUESSES MY FAVORITE NUMBER WILL BE THE LUCKY REVIEWER. FOR THE GUEST PEOPLE, PLEASE WRITE WERE I CAN CONTACT YOU LIKE EMAIL, FACEBOOK, KIK OR ETC. **


	2. The Big Suprise

**AN: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICK ENOUGH, ANYWAYS,SO OBVIOUSLY YOU GUYS SEE THAT I HAVE UPDATED, AND I HAVE DECIDED! THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL ROCKYPOND, WHO HELPED HAVE GIVEN ME A LOT OF WONDERFUL IDEAS, AND IT MADE ME DECIDE, JUST FOR A HEADS UP RIGHT NOW!, I WILL HAVE A SEQUEL! BUT IT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REIVEWS I GET…..SO GET THOSE REVIEWS AND VIEWERS COMING SO THAT I GET TO OUR SEQUEL! IT IS GONNA BE AMAZING! TRUST ME! LET'S GET WITH THE FLOW!**

**Leslie All Over Again **

**Chapter 2-Olive and Fletcher's New Neighbor**

**OLIVE'S POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in a Saturday morning, I was so tired. When….

"SURPRISE!"

A girl and a boy yelled as they enter my room and shut the door. There sudden surprise made me open my eyes immediately and fall of my bed.

"Fletcher?! Chyna?!" I finally screamed back at there unexpected surprise. "Why are you guys here?!"

"Cuz Today's Bother-Your-Best-Friend Day!" Fletcher said jumped on my bed with his shoes.

I rolled my eyes, "Take your shoes off Fletcher!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes as well and took his shoes off.

Chyna was just laughing, and then finally jumped in the bed as well without her shoes.

Meanwhile I climbed in the bed. We just layed down on the bed for a couple of minutes, admiring my blue ceiling and stickers like stars, clouds, the moon and the sun, like the sky.

Fletcher in the middle, I on his right and Chyna on his left. He slowly put his arms around me and Chyna.

He started to speak, "I wish I could just freeze the moment right here". I do too, I wish too. But he ruined when he said "Especially right here!" he turned and put both arms on Chyna. Of course, Chyna, he always liked her.

Fletcher always loved Chyna meanwhile I secretly loved Fletcher. Nobody knows, not even Chyna. It's the only thing she doesn't know about.

I rolled my eyes, and Chyna got free from Fletcher's hug. After a couple more seconds,we stood up and got to the point. "Ok, Seriously guys? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just got bored, so I texted Fletcher to come over and surprise you at your house." Chyna explained.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Let's go to the park!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's a little early for the park?" I asked.

"Fine!" Fletcher wined.

" We'll go to the park later" Chyna said.

"What time are your guys gonna leave?" I asked.

"Why do you want us to leave?" Fletcher asked.

"Do you have plans?" Chyna added.

"No, no , I mean like till when can you guys stay?" I answered him back.

"I can stay whenever I want to." Fletcher answered.

"I have till 4 o'clock" Chyna said.

I thought for a minute, "Okay how about we watch a movie right now, then go to the park later and maybe just go back and I don't know just goof around."

"Sounds like a plan" Fletcher and Chyna both answered.

"Did your guys eat yet?" I asked. Cuz I have to eat! Im so hungry.

"I have" Fletcher called out.

"Im not that hungry" Chyna answered.

"Well,I have to eat, lets watch downstairs" I said.

While walking downstairs, Chyna had an idea "How about, after the movie, we go to Fletcher's House"

You see, Fletcher lives a house away from me. From my house, you turn left, past a house, then there you go, Fletcher's House. And Chyna's House is 3 block's away from our house.

"No way!" Fletcher argued.

"Why not?!" Me and Chyna did a puppy dog face and rub it on his face.

Fletcher just ignored us, but later on finally gave up. "Fine!...If it wasn't for Chyna's puppy dog face!"

Ugh here we go again with Chyna, I rolled my eyes and said "I did the puppy dog face too!"

"You were I thought that was your natural face!" Fletcher said. Wait was that supposed to be a compliment? But he never made it clear if it was a compliment or not.

As we got down, Fletcher and Chyna joined me at the counter for me to eat breakfast, meanwhile they talk to me. We talked about different kinds of random stuff like remember when's and what were gonna do at Fletcher's house. My parents left in the middle of me eating my breakfast. They had to go to a meeting.

After I ate, we went straight to my living room where our Family TV was. Fletcher inserted "The Hunger Games" Dvd which I watch like several times already but I love it.

"Have you guys watched this movie yet?" asked Fletcher.

"I read the books and watched the movie" I answered.

"I have read the first and second book and watched the movie" Chyna answered. "Im reading the third book right now."

"Oh, I haven't watched the movie but read the first book." Fletcher said.

"Then, that's good so you'll understand the movie" I said. Im actually a huge Hunger Games fan!

"I love this movie, its not as good as the book but its still worth it" Chyna explained.

The movie started with intro saying why and what _is _The Hunger Games.

During the whole movie, we started talking about what we like and disliked about the movie. Like how they got the perfect cast to play the roles. How much Chyna and I love Josh Hutcherson! **(AN:BTW I DO TOO 3). **When we got to the cave scene. Chyna and I were squealing like little girly girls.

"Can you guys shut up!? I haven't watch the movie yet!" Fletcher yelled.

Chyna and I shut up immediately. We just thought that scene was the best but it wasn't particulary my favorite one.

By the end of the movie, we started talking about our favorite parts in the movie.

"My favorite part was when Katniss attacked Peeta….." Fletcher said.

"Oh you mean this." I started and did a role play of what happened. I pushed Fletcher just like Katniss pushed Peeta to the wall. "What the Hell was that?! You don't talk to me and then you say you have a crush on me! You say you wanna train alone? Is this how you want to play? Let's Start right now!" while Chyna pulling me like Haymitch did. And How I wished Fletcher did have a crush on me. I do have a crush on him but I don't show it that much I guess.

"He did you a favor?" Chyna asked, as Haymitch.

"He made me look weak!" I yelled.

"He made you look desirable! Which in your case cant hurt, sweetheart!" Chyna said, meanwhile Fletcher is still on the wall.

"He's right Katniss" Fletcher said, as Cinna.

"Of course im right!" Chyna continued."Now I can sell the StarCrossed Lovers from District 12"

"We are not star-crossed lovers!" I argued.

"It's a Television show!" Chyna argued back. "And being inlove with that boy might just get you sponsors, which could save your damn life!"

"And Cut!" Fletcher yelled out.

"Manners!" I called out, as Effie.

**(AN: YEAH SORRY GUYS HAD A LITTLE HUNGER GAMES MOMENT THERE)**

We all laughed.

"We could do it you know…" I said.

"Run off the woods?" Fletcher joked. **(AN:If you're a HG Fan, you would understand if not, im sorry) **

"No silly, I mean like a play like that!" I said.

Later on we went outside and headed to Fletcher's house.

But before that, we saw a truck coming In the middle of my house and Fletchers.

"We must be getting new neighbors." I say.

Fletcher just nodded.

When we entered the Quimby's house, his mom was there.

"Hello Mrs. Quimby!" Chyna and I greeted.

"Hello Girls!" She greeted back. "You guys wanna eat something?"

"No thank you, we ate." I said.

We all headed upstairs in Fletcher's room.

We sat in our regular seats.

Suprisingly, for a guy, Fletcher's room isn't that bad, it was very clean. Cleaner than Chyna's.

We agreed on playing a Twister game.

When we were all tangled together, We collapsed and I ended up being on top of Fletcher and Chyna was on top of me. We immediately got up.

We decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Olive, Truth or Dare?" Fletcher asked.

"Truth" I answered.

"Is it True…. That you would never kiss me?" Fletcher asked.

"Um- Eww, maybe…..I offence!" I say. I dint know what to answer.

"You never know Olive, You might just fall for Fletcher one day, and Fletcher you might just fall for Olive one day." Chyna added.

"Eww!"

There was a back and forth, truths and dares, but not as weird as what Fletcher asked me, non kissing related anymore.

We decided on taking pictures on Fletcher's ANT Pad.

After a few takes, Chyna had to go to the bathroom.

"Guys, keep taking pictures, I gotta wazz." She said.

I awkwardly stand next to Fletcher who was sitting.

He was holding the ANT Pad and it seems like he's checking something.

"C'mon!" He says patting his lap. Does he want me to sit on his lap?

"On your lap?" I ask.

He nodded. I awkwardly sat on his put his arms around me to hold his ANT Pad.

He went to the camera and we took pictures together. We did pouty,flirty, and wacky faces.

I sat sideways and put my arms around his neck.

"You know Fletcher, maybe I wouldn't say I wouldn't kiss you. Maybe I will" I admitted.

He looked at me, we were staring at each other. He leaned closer and closer.

He's really gonna kiss me?! No, he likes Chyna. We were 2 inches apart.

Then Chyna went in.

I backed away but forgetting that I was still on Fletcher's lap.

"um-" Chyna was staring at us.

I finally came to reality, I quickly jumped from Fletcher.

"Um- we should- uh-" I couldn't put my finger on what to say.

"Go to-to the park!" Fletcher finished for me.

"Yeah- uh- we should" Chyna said, weirded out.

We all went outside and saw that there were people.

We went closer and saw a boy just about the same age as us. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks miserable for some reason, like a very unhappy person.

There were two more older girls and little girl who was adorable!

**AN: WELL GUYS THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! IM SORRY I MIGHT NOT UPDATE CUZ IM STARTING SCHOOL TOM. SO THAT WHY ITS VERYYYY LONG. AND ITS MORE FOLIVE HERE, ITS JUST THAT ITS JUST AN INTRO. SO YOU MAYBE UPDATE ON FRIDAY, DEPENDS. KAYY BYE GUYSS,,, OHH YEAH CHECK OUT MY OTHER FOLIVE FAN FIC. KAY BYE!**

"


End file.
